Don't Lose Your Head
|Genre= |Format= ( ) |Sortie= |Enregistré=1985-1986 |Durée=4:38 (album version) 4:45 (A Dozen Red Roses for My Darling) 5:16 (A Dozen Red Roses for My Darling — Extended) |Track=Queen - Don't Lose Your Head.ogg |Titre précédent=Gimme the Prize (Kurgan's Theme) |Titre suivant=Princes of the Universe |Album=A Kind of Magic}}Don't Lose Your Head est une chanson écrite par Roger Taylor, le batteur du groupe Queen, apparue sur l'album A Kind of Magic en . Comme tous les autres titres de cet album, Taylor a utilisé la bande originale du film Highlander pour composer sa chanson et permis à Joan Armatrading d'y faire un vocal. Paroles Don't lose your head, Ne perds pas ta tête Don't lose your head, Ne perds pas ta tête No don't lose your head, Non ne perds pas ta tête Don't lose your head, Ne perds pas ta tête Hear what I say, Écoute ce que je dis Don't lose your way - yeah, Ne perds pas ta déstinée - ouais Remember, love's stronger, remember love walks tall, Souviens-toi l'amour est plus fort, souviens-toi des grands promenades d'amour Don't lose your heart, Ne perds pas ton cœur No don't lose your heart, Non ne perds pas ton cœur Hear what I say, Écoute ce que je dis Don't lose your way - yeah, Ne perds pas ta destinée Remember, love's stronger, remember love walks through walls, Souviens-toi l'amour est plus fort, souviens-toi l'amour marche à traves les murs Don't drink and drive my car, Ne bois pas et conduis ma voiture Don't get breathalised, Ne perds pas ton test d'alcool Don't lose your head, Ne perds pas ta tête If you make it to the top and you wanna stay alive, Si tu le fais au top ainsi tu resteras en vie Don't lose your head, Ne perds pas ta tête Don't lose your head, Ne perds pas ta tête No don't lose your head, Non ne perds pas ta tête Hear what I say - yeah, Écoute ce que je dis Hay, don't lose your way, Ne perds pas ta déstinée - ouais Remember, love's stronger, remember love conquers all, Souviens-toi, l'amour est plus fort, souviens-toi l'amour nous conquis à tous Don't lose your head, Ne perds pas ta tête Don't lose your head. Ne perds pas ta tête Autour de la chanson Don't Lose Your Head apparaît sur la face B du Pain Is So Close to Pleasure sorti le . Cette chanson a été remixée sous le titre de A Dozen Red Roses for My Darling qui apparaît sur la face B de A Kind of Magic et ''Princes of the Universe. On peut entendre la version instrumentale de cette chanson dans le film Highlander quand le groupe Queen interprète à leur manière New York, New York. À l'origine, Don't Lose Your Head durait 4:38. Quand cette chanson a été remixée pour devenir A Dozen Red Roses for My Darling, elle a duré 4:45 avec l'ajout de plusieurs accords de synthé. Sur le A Kind of Magic, une version étendue de ce dernier titre a été enregistrée et dure près de 5:16.